La razón de la sinrazón
by PrimulaD
Summary: Algunas veces es cansado ser mujer, Milk *Chi-chi* deja salir la frustración.


**LA RAZÓN DE LA SINRAZÓN**

_"¡Ay amiga! Pensar que en nuestra vida los hombres representan escasamente un 10 por ciento de nuestra existencia... ¡Pero a veces ese 10 por ciento pesa tanto, tanto en nuestras vidas!" (Laura)_

Sí, claro, así son las cosas. Uno comienza su vida honestamente como guerrera, participa en unas cuantas competencias y termina de ama de casa.

Guak... ama de casa...

Y no es como si una no estuviera acostumbrada. ¡Para nada!... Después de tantos años, idas y venidas... pero francamente, esto es demasiado.

Naces, creces, te enamoras... y cuando decides casarte te casas... te casaste con el zorrillo de Goku al menos... por lo demás un niño sobre-alimentado, pues no nada más fue por el gusto de ver esa tonta sonrisa bizca y la insoportable pelambrera que coronaba una cabeza demasiado grande... NOOO... a decir verdad los músculos también cuentan... los duros, marcados y delicados planos de su estómago... la fina curva de sus...

Al menos tienes el consuelo de que no usa capa y mallas ajustadas... mallas, ¡Cielos, si Bulma escuchara esto!... probablemente yo estaría en el suelo o con la cara arañada. Como si no supiera que tiene sus ojos fijos en ese quisquilloso e irascible... Y cómo es posible que Goku encuentre algo divertido en un solo hueso de ese tozudo... En fin, Goku convierte en amigos a sus enemigos... nada nuevo.

Pero ese hecho para ti no es suficiente. Nada te prepara para la cruda realidad de vivir con un bicho duro de matar. ¡Rayos! Todavía te duele la paliza que te acomodara en la estúpida competencia hacía tantos años... claro un dolor retórico que duele más en el orgullo. Pero de todas maneras, estas segura de que Sayayin o no, puedes patearle el trasero si se te lo propones... pero bueno... se te ocurren mejores cosas qué hacer con ese... ¡Ejem!

En fin. Esta no es la primera de tus desdichas ni tampoco la última,

Para tu mala suerte hay muchas otras. La más importante y difícil de ellas es tratar de entender finalmente que por muy Sayajin que fuera Goku, está profundamente imbuido de costumbres humanas.

Veamos ¿por qué parece imposible que le atine a la taza de baño?... no es la gran cosa, solamente levantas el asiento, apuntas... y bajas la manija... y vuelves a bajar el asiento.

¿Algún día comprenderá que los zapatos y la ropa sucia tienen su espacio? Pero por supuesto, tienes que recordar que eres la colectora oficial del lugar. Una eterna barredora que persigue las huellas de los otros ocupantes del lugar, recogiendo zapatos, camisas, calcetines... ropa interior de camino al baño...

¿Y de dónde había sacado esa manía con el control remoto? ¿Qué placer encuentra cualquier persona en ver tres segundos de cada canal? Y vaya que se ponía como poseído si alguien trataba de quitárselo. Pero vamos, también tienes que recordar que él no es Cualquier Persona.

¡Y el fútbol! Demonios del averno en shorts persiguiendo una pelota durante 90 minutos... claro que las piernas no estaban tan mal... Pero no solamente es tenerlo sentado ante la caja idiota por horas. El ritual termina hasta que recoges la última de las migajas dejadas por las papitas fritas... las papitas fritas, a todo esto... ¿cómo es posible que de una bolsa de 500 gramos de papitas salga un costal completo de migajas?

Una confabulación para hacer más miserable la vida de los consumidores, porque aparte de tener que pagar por su chatarra, tenemos que deshacernos de SU basura... ¡Eso es una agresión consumista! Y si es el turno de las agresiones... ¡Oh! Puedes encontrar muchas. Ni siquiera tienes que esforzarte.

¿Cómo es posible que una simple jeringa le provoque más aullidos que el peor kamehameha que se le estrellara en el pecho? ¡Vaya, si la última vez tuvieron que sujetarlo Gohan y Vegeta! ¡Y qué decir de la gripa! Un saiyajin moquiento y quejumbroso es algo que merece todo menos conmiseración.

No basta con que tengas que levantarte temprano a recoger zapatos, tender camas, preparar el desayuno, cargar la lavadora de manera imposible y tender interminables hileras de ropa blanca... blanca, si eso pudiera decirse. Hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo. Tal vez fuera blanca cuando se compró. Las cantidades de detergente y blanqueador consumidas por la pequeña tribu eran desmesuradamente elevadas.

¿Qué bicho le pica a este hombre que tiene que llegar todos el tiempo con la ropa hecha un asco? ¡Vamos! ¿A quién le interesa que salve el mundo una y otra vez? Pero peca de terco, ¿cuántas veces ha ido al inframundo dos... tres? Inframundo, uno podía enseñarle unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que es el verdadero inframundo.

Calcetines ensangrentados ¿cómo se las arregla para ensangrentarlos?, ¿Se quita las botas y baila la Macarena en calcetines sobre los estragados restos de sus enemigos? ¡Diablos! Si tan sólo se cortara las uñas de los pies... los hoyos parecen mordeduras de ratón.

Y esa costumbre de vestirse siempre igual. Pareciera que no pones el menor esfuerzo en remendar una y otra vez su atuendo, mantenerlo lavado planchado. ¿Para qué necesita alguien tantas mudas de ropa IGUALES? Es indignante. Aún más indignante que también tú tengas que vestirte con el mismo traje que se repite interminablemente en su diseño. Porque para tu mala suerte ÉL es quien te regala la ropa ¿Acaso el muy animal te confundiría con alguien diferente? ¿Y hablando de animales, quién es más animal si tú sigues enfundándote en la ropa que te trae?

Y no, no puedes evitar tener el ceño fruncido y aparecer siempre como la villana de la obra. Por mucho que quisieras intentarlo.

No cuando prácticamente tienes que patinar en el estrecho recinto de la cocina para preparar a tiempo el alimento de tus dos engendros, los TRES alimentos si bien te va, si mal te va estás condenada a la cocina por el resto del día. Engendros... sí que por lo demás devoran exorbitantes cantidades de comida y siempre parecen estar muriéndose de hambre. Peor aún, parecen crías de pájaro, apenas te acercas y abren el pico para ver qué les vas a meter dentro. Y multiplicado por dos. Aunque para ser completamente honesta, Gohan es un ángel, ordenado, estudioso y obediente... y no puedes evitar sentir el corazón hinchado de amor hacia el vástago de tus entrañas.

Gohan... verlo crecer tan rápido y tan parecido a su padre... No sabes si te da gusto o te da pánico. Pareciera que la creación se ha empeñado en repetir una y otra vez los mismos patrones. Como si se le hubiera acabado la inventiva. No puedes evitar representarte mentalmente sus ojos, tan similares a los de su padre. Aunque desdichadamente también el greñero lo heredó de su padre. Cuando tú esperabas que al menos se beneficiara con la herencia de tu cabello sedoso.

Goku... Goku. Cabello alborotado, sonrisa boba, atolondrado... Y no puedes evitar sentirte ligeramente triste por la época pasada. ¡Ah cómo extrañas la época del cortejo!, cuando aún las sonrisas y las miradas querían decir algo. Y echas terriblemente de menos las rosas rojas que siempre eran preludio de algún jugueteo amoroso. Claro no te puedes quejar en este terreno. Pero ¿Y dónde quedó el romanticismo? Cierto que Goku nunca ha sido muy afecto a este aspecto de la relación. Pero ¿qué hay de malo en unas florecitas de vez en cuando? ¿Qué hay de malo en creer en las eternas escenas de amor descritas de las novelas románticas? ¿Es una perversión de la realidad esperar palabras tiernas?

Ahh... ¡si los hombres tan sólo tuvieran el seso suficiente para saber lo que los detalles hacen al corazón femenino!

No. Definitivamente hoy es uno de esos días en que decir que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo resulta poco comparado con el tormento de la realidad. Y piensas que ya pasó casi un mes desde que ambos se fueron a luchar contra un enemigo más, a enzarzarse en una batalla más dentro de este insensato mundo de violencia y absurda carencia de lógica.

Miras con impotencia el sendero que baja por la colina, una vez más después de incontables veces. Porque temes que hoy pueda ser el día en que ambos no regresen. Porque tienes miedo de ese destino incierto que parece cernirse encarnizadamente sobre las dos personas que más amas en este mundo. Porque a pesar del alejamiento obligado a que has estado sometida, aún no puedes dejar de decirte que la furia que te ha acosado a lo largo del día es un vano intento de prepararte para la herida definitiva, o tal vez aferrarte a la esperanza de verlos regresar sanos y salvos.

Y maldices el momento en que esta claridad asoma en tu cabeza. Porque a partir de este momento estás consciente de que sólo tienes miedo, miedo al vacío en que se convertiría tu vida si ellos no volvieran. Sientes el escozor acudir a tus ojos y las lágrimas queman tus mejillas mientras resbalan por tu rostro, dejando rastros inconfundibles de desesperanza estampando en tus rasgos la irrevocable finalidad que sólo la desesperación y el completo abandono pueden causar. Porque incluso el corazón y la voluntad más fuerte se doblegan ante las circunstancias del hado. Y quizás, solamente quizás, esta sea tu respuesta: liberar de una vez los diques que has erigido en tu defensa y dejar escapar de una vez y por siempre los recuerdos del ayer.

Los miras acercarse. Goku se ve tan cansado, tan gastado... aferrando entre su manaza la pequeña manita de Gohan, caminando suavemente mientras comparten algún secreto del arcano mundo masculino. Vienen bajando la colina, la risa cristalina de Gohan se mezcla con el suave trinar de las aves.

Haces a un lado las sábanas pretendiendo esconderte a medias, sin poder evitar pensar que de todas maneras tus pies asoman debajo de ellas.

Pero eso no importa. La escena es insufriblemente bella, tanto que sientes que te duelen los ojos. El verde resplandeciente de la colina, las flores salpicando de colores primaverales y superficies aterciopeladas los flancos. Los árboles suavemente mecidos por la brisa vespertina. El preludio de la noche asomando tímidamente en el horizonte bajo desgarradas nubes teñidas de reflejos púrpura y dorados. Limpias con el faldón de tu vestido las lágrimas pensando en la ridícula vista que ofreces. Te muerdes los labios para no gritar de alegría. Y contienes tu impulso de salir corriendo a abrazarlos a ambos. Tu razón de vivir. Entonces ves venir a Goku, correr y abalanzarse sobre ti en una sola acción. Sientes tu cuerpo elevado en el aire haciendo circulitos, mientras tu esqueleto es apretado despiadadamente en esos fuertes brazos. Les escuchas reír incontrolablemente y repetir tu nombre en tu oído una y otra vez mientras el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Tus pulmones se inundan, a pesar de la falta de aire, del aroma del hombre que amas ahora y siempre. Y entonces, sólo entonces, descubres que la ira y los pesares no significan nada ante el milagro del amor.

_Finis_

Dedicado: al mundo femenino.

N.A. La frase de introducción la dijo una amiga periodista en una larga sesión de café y lamentaciones por los amores perdidos y los amores olvidados o descuidados en medio del ajetreo de la vida laboral.


End file.
